Atlanta's playlist
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: Another set of Songfic drabbles, this time Atlanta centric. Should be about five chapters Set in same universe as Archie's playlist and Ipod Messages
1. Courage

**I'm back on the songfic's again. Here is "Atlanta's playlist"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta, COTT or Courage by AAF.**

**A/N This is set just after Pandemonium**

Atlanta sat in her room, frantically trying to sort through the mess of images in her head, several themes fighting for dominance.

"_Contrary to the matter, who you are, you are not."_

It had been a day of surprises, to say the least. Pan had completely floored her with his request to live with him. It was an attractive prospect, but she knew in her heart that it was wrong. And what about Archie?

"_Traveled far, for his lover"_

Archie had swam to save her. Theresa might call her oblivious, but even Atlanta knew how big a deal that was…

**Whahoooooooo! I'm glad to be back… Thanks to everyone who reviewed "In the event of my death." Now, please review. It brightens up my day! Herry Hugs to those that do!!!**


	2. One Slowdance

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, 4evacrazy, African Titan, .Invisible Nobody., Real Men Sparkle 16, and Reborn-fire-bird. Have a herry hug, then get Chiron to treat your broken ribs ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, Atlanta or One Slowdance by Rufio (great song)**

She had gotten lost in them so many times. Those grey, expressionate orbs showed her his soul, from tragedies past, to exhilaration present.

"_We look eye to eye and I'm swept away."_

They had always been good friends, always worked together, always been paired together when the group split into teams.

"_You're Standing here alone, and so am I. But I want you here, by my side."_

Despite the best of intentions, despite her stubborn refusal to admit it to herself or her friends, it had happened.

She fallen in love with Archie.

If only he felt the same way.

**Everyone consider's Atlanta the oblivious one, but Archie's not all that clued up either. So I decided to play the usual "Archie pines for Atlanta" but reversed. Hope ya liked it! Review for Odie hugs!**


	3. Why are you alive?

**Thanks 4evacrazy and .Invisible nobody., you both get Odie hugs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT, Atlanta or Why are you alive? By The Vandals…yet.**

She was going to kill him.

Slowly.

Neil had reduced Theresa to a fit of tear when she had lost at snap.

"_Why are you alive, I see you eating and you breathing, always zero meaning."_

Where did Neil get off calling anyone anything? Besides his looks, (Which even Atlanta noticed from time to time) he had nothing.

He would leave nothing behind after death. No children, no relationships, nothing.

"_Give your eyes to science!"_

Archie had suggested that idea more then once, so Neil might actually do some good.

Neil had replied that science wouldn't do his eyes justice.

**I'm not happy with this one, but hey… had to take a break from AxA, it's too heartwarming, and I have a rep as a cynic at school. So this is what ya got. Review for Archie hugs!**


	4. Decode

**Thanks to the epicly awesome:4evacrazy, .Invisible Nobody., Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, and of course African Titan. You all get Archie hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. And I write fanfictions. See the discrepancy? Seriously, I don't own COTT, Atlanta, or Decode by Paramore**

God he was infuriating. How could she make a decision when all she could think about was the way his hair glinted in the moonlight?

"_How can I decide what's right, When you're clouding up my mind?"_

She still wasn't sure how it had happened. Every time she thought that she was understanding the world, it went and changed on her. First she find's she's the descendant of a Greek Heroine, and then she realizes that she's in love with Archie.

_"How did we get here? I used to know you so well?"_

Or at least, she thought she did.

**I love this fic! It worked out just perfectly. I finished typing and it was exactly 100 words, straight off! And I love this song! And it's video! It's the OST for the Twilight movie, which also looks awesome! The girl playing Bella is gorgeous! Anyway, I'm babbling, so I'll finish by asking for reviews! Kisses from the hero of your choice to those who do!**


	5. Don't want to miss a thing

**Reviewers rock! Especially: Reborn-fire-bird, .Invisible Nobody., African Titan, love is an understatement, you all get the hero kisses you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta, COTT or Don't want to miss a thing, by Aerosmith. Shame really.**

**A/N takes place at the same time as the **_**Still**_** chapter of Archie's messages**

It had happened gradually. So gradually, she hadn't noticed it until it was too late. She had just assumed that she and Archie were becoming better friends. By the time she realized that she was actually craving spending more time with him…well, she was in love.

"_Every moment I spend with you, is a moment I treasure"_

She denied categorically it for months, till Theresa whacked her round the head for taking so long. And now she was on a date with him

"_I could stay lost in this moment forever" _

Cronus could get stuffed tonight. This moment was perfect.

**I've always thought that Archie and Atlanta were really in sync, so I decided to write two sides of the same date, both ending in the same closing thought. Plus this song rocks. Seriously, it really cheers me up. Please review, Jay hugs to those who do.**


	6. Far Away

**Thanks to my reviewers, .Invisible nobody., and someone who didn't leave their name. You both get jay hugs (whoever you are…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta, COTT or Far Away by Nickleback.**

Atlanta was fighting when it happened. When Archie took a spear through the gut. Cronus laughed maniacally and left through a portal. Atlanta wasn't consciously aware of moving, she just knew that she was suddenly holding Archie in her arms.

"_Keep Breathing, hold onto me, never let me go."_

It couldn't end like this. There was so much that she hadn't done, so much she hadn't ever told him.

So much she had never heard him tell her.

"_I need to hear you say, that I love you."_

He fought to speak. She strained to hear him.

"I Love You"

**I wanted to do an overly dramatic scene about this song with Archie fighting to say that he loves her in his final words. But don't worry, he's not actually, dead, he's just very badly wounded. So don't cry. I live for reviews. So review, and I'll give you any hero for the day.**


	7. Hero

**Thanks to the wonderful, the immensely cool, the EPIC: Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, Real Men Sparkle 16, reborn-fire-bird, .Invisible Nobody., African Titan who gets to spend the day with Herry, and 4evacrazy, who gets Archie for the rest of the day. Keep him busy, 4evacrazy, and I might get to spend some time with 'Lanta ;-p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta, COTT or Hero by Nickleback**

**A/N Set just after Cronus is defeated fully (Which we all want to see in Season 3!!!!!)**

Atlanta was restless. She always had been. She had never been one sit around and let others, particularly men, do something that needed doing. She had to be involved, whether it was hunting, or fighting

"_They say that a hero could save us, But I'm not gonna stand here and wait."_

That had been why she had chosen to fight Cronus, she just saw a job that needed doing. Now it was done, she could relax, and deal with something more important.

"_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending"_

Finally, she could turn her attention to Archie.

**I loved this. I really did. It's a great song, and it has always made me think of Atlanta when I hear it. But don't just accept that. Speak up and be heard! Review. Yeah, I'm talking to you, random reader from Ireland who stubbornly refuses to review!**


	8. Born For This

**Slightly overdue, I know, I got wrapped up in my new PJO story, and forgot I was neglecting this one. Thanks to rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy, African titan, Real Men Sparkle 16 and .Invisible Nobody. You guys (and gals) rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own not! Not Atlanta, COTT, or even Born For This by Paramore.**

There are days when Atlanta is ready to snap. She realizes the immensity of her task, the sheer implausibility of her situation.

"_Tell me, Can you feel the Pressure?"_

It doesn't seem fair at times. Atlanta had been a normal kid. Well, okay, maybe not normal, but certainly not a hero. So why did she get selected to do the god's dirty work.

"_We were born for this."_

Then she remembers that it is her destiny to fight Cronus. Besides, if she hadn't been chosen, she'd never of met Theresa or Jay or Herry or Neil or Odie or…

Archie.

**This one just sort of happened, I'm not sure why or how. Hope you liked it!**

**I'm begging for reviews here people!**


	9. Our Time Now

**Big thanks to the following: rubies'n'diamonds, 4evacrazy, thunder-handicapy-godess, .Invisible Nobody., reborn-fire-bird and of course African Titan. You people rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlanta (cause that would be slavery and copyright), COTT, or even Our Time Now by Plain White T's**

He had done it. She had never expected it, not in a million years.

But it had happened. Archie had asked her to the dance

"_This is a dance for all the lovers, taking a chance for one and other."_

They were dancing now, a long slow waltz, his and on her hip as they rocked slowly from side to side.

They were so close, she could feel the warmth from his skin.

"_Finally it's our turn now."_

Finally, after two years of watching Jay and Theresa go back and forth, they could have a little moment of their own.

**This one was one I've been meaning to write for a while. When I did, it just sort of flowed out into exactly 100 words. I'm not sure how it turned out, so let me know.**

**By the way, this is my last songfic drabble, both in this story and in general. However there will be another chapter, it'll just be longer then 100 words**


	10. Hate Me

**I know this is overdue people, way overdue. But I've been searching desperately for the right song for the storyline. I finally found it. Hope you enjoy.**

**But first, thank you to: Bella-emerald-eyes, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, Real Men Sparkle 16, Invisible Nobody, African Titan, 4evacrazy and rubies'n'diamonds. You rock for reviewing.**

**And by the way, i don't own Atlanta, COTT or hate me by Blue October. Just in case you couldn't tell.**

It was done. Cronus had been defeated, finally and utterly, thrown into Tartarus and sliced up with his own scythe. It had been a long fight, taking three years of their lives.

But victory had a bitter aftertaste.

"_With a sad heart I say bye to you and wave."_

Without the threat of Cronus holding them together, with no prophecy to bind them, the team had peacefully disintegrated. Jay and Theresa had already gone, having found a flat they could afford to be together, not too far from Jay's parents house. Hermes had scored Odie a place at MIT next semester, (not that he needed the help) Neil had just signed a new modeling deal that would make him household name, and Herry was back on Granny's farm, finally able to spend time with his family.

Now it was Atlanta's turn to go. On the sidewalk, next to the eco friendly hybrid car she'd been given, stood the boy of her dreams, prepared to watch her drive off into the distance

"_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_."

She needed to focus. She was going home. Back to her family, her mum and dad, her dorky cousins. She couldn't get caught up in the might have beens with Archie. If he wanted to be with her, he would have said something.

Surely?

_Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow_

She thought about hating him. Okay, she wasn't as pretty or as attractive as Theresa, or Medelia, or all of the other plastic bimbos in between, but she had always thought that wasn't important to Archie. She thought he had loved her. But she couldn't bring herself to hate him, because for all Artemis's warnings about letting men into your life, she had fallen in love with Archie.

"_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you"_

Maybe he hated her. After all, she had never reached out to him romantically, maybe he was tired of having his unspoken invitations rejected. Maybe he had just given up on her.

She hoped not.

"_Will you never say that you loved me?"_

That was all she was waiting for. She was silently pleading, begging Archie to say something, anything about her staying. She would take it. All she needed was to know that he loved her

"_I'll drive so far way, that I'll never cross your mind."_

That was what she feared most. If she was out of sight, would she be out of Archies mind? How long until he forgot all about her? How long until he moved on, found another to love?

She turned away, a single tear tracing a path across her cheek.

"Atlanta! Wait!" Archie cried out. She span, her heart leaping into her throat. "Don't go. Stay. Stay with me."

"_And she whispered how could you do this to me?"_

"How could you have even thought of letting me leave Arch?" she whispered softly.

She tilted her head upwards, and met his lips with her own, kissing him fully, like she had wanted to for far too long now.

**I hope it was worth the wait people. Sorry it took so long. But now it's here, I hope you like! Please review.**


End file.
